Dragon Ball Renace
by Ferunando
Summary: La tierra ha tenido periodo de paz muy agradable, pero Dabura junto con su hermana Towa planean terminar con un plan perverso en cual buscan acabar con los Guerreros Z de una vez por todas, Goku y sus amigos deberan hacer un viaja por el tiempo para detener a loo rompedores del tiempo, con la ayuda Mirai Trunks y de sus otros yo de otro universo.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball Reborn.**

 **Prologo.**

La línea de tiempo es un espacio en donde el tiempo domina los sucesos que ocurren entorno a la vida y hechos de cada ser que existen en este universo, en algunos casos puede sufrir algunas modificaciones formando otras líneas de tiempo alternativas que se les conocen como universos alternativos en los cuales la historia puede cambiar en muchas formas y sentidos, es aquí donde inicia nuestra historia en la cual podremos ver como Goku y sus amigos descubrirán que existen en más de un universo diferente.

Era una fría noche de invierno en la zona del Monte Paoz donde la nieve cubría con su manto blanco cada área, los animales y las plantas permanecían dormidos a la espera de la primavera, en casa de la familia Son se encontraban los Briefs y Uub en una de sus tantas reuniones de amigos donde cada quien estaba en su propia platica, en la cocina encontramos a las 3 esposas de los más fuertes Saiyajin en la tierra toma un café y comiendo galletitas.

-Como les iba diciendo Vegeta volvió a destruir la máquina de gravedad y como siempre la tuve que arreglarla ya que ese mono tonto no puede quedarse sin entrenar – decía Bulma enojada mientras mordía otra galleta.

-Mi Goku está igual no hay un solo día que no deje de entrenar, en vez de ponerse a buscar un trabajo para traer dinero a la casa- decía Chi Chi muy molesta.

-Ay suegra estamos iguales Gohan no para en todo el día llega de trabajar y luego se va entrenar – decía Videl tratado de animarla- pero viendo el lado bueno sino lo hacen quien protegería a la tierra- y con ese comentario las tres rieron y siguieron con la plática.

Mientras que la habitación de Goten, él y Trunks estaban planeado su próximo entrenamiento para alcanzar a sus padres y Gohan en su más reciente transformación.

-Bien, podemos hablar tranquilos mi sobrina y Uub están escuchando música así que no van molestar- decía Goten Mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

-Bien, escucha Goten si queremos alcanzar el nivel del súper Saiyajin Dios Azul es necesario que primero fortalezcamos más nuestros cuerpos es por eso que pensado en realizar un entrenamiento en secreto y después hablaremos con Wiss para que nos entrene- decía Trunks a su mejor amigo.

-Eso suena bien Trunks, pero ¿dónde lo realizaremos sin que nos descubran y a qué horas?- pregunta Goten.

-No te preocupes ya pensé en eso mira creo que podemos realizarlo en la tarde y en una zona un poca alejada de aquí…- explicaba a detalle Trunks a Goten su plan, mientras que afuera de la casa se encontraban los 3 Saiyajin más fuerte de este universo discutiendo también sus próximos entrenamientos.

-Kakarotto me niego a que tu mocoso entrene con nosotros, solo nos estorbaría- decía muy molesto el príncipe de los Saiyajin.

-Vamos Vegeta no te pongas así, además Gohan ha demostrado ser igual de fuerte que nosotros- decía el Saiyajin criado en la tierra.

-Déjalo Papá seguro que vegeta está molesto porque mi nivel es más alto que el suyo- decía el Saiyajin que derroto a Cell.

-Mira mocoso no te permito que hablas así y mucho menos que cuestiones mi nivel de poder- decía Vegeta muy enojado.

-Yo tampoco te permito que hables así- decía Gohan de la misma forma.

Ambos Saiyajin se miraron desafiantemente mientras que Goku trataba de calmarlos ya habían pasado 5 años de la derrota de Golden Freezer y en ese transcurso de tiempo sucedieron muchos cambios entre ellos que Gohan había decidido regresar a entrenar para proteger a Videl y a Pan de cualquier amenaza que pusiera sus vidas en peligro, con ayuda de Picoolo fortaleció su cuerpo nuevamente, Wiss al ver su esfuerzo y determinación lo invito a realizar el mismo entrenamiento que su padre y Vegeta, después de buen tiempo él también pudo alcanzar el mismo nivel en parte gracias a su estado místico lo cual molestaba a Vegeta.

Parecía que las cosas seguían su curso normal, lo que muchos nos saben es que en otro lugar las cosas se ven iguales pero tienen ciertas diferencias, para entender mejor debemos viajar al universo 9 en el cual nos encontramos en la misma zona solo que es una calidad y agradable mañana de verano en donde encontramos a Son Goku entrenando con su hijo Son Gohan y su nieta la cual ya tenía 15 era toda una señorita que seguía los pasos de su abuelo y de su padre.

Muy Bien por hoy es suficiente has mejorado mucho hijo- dijo Goku que se encontraba agotado por el entrenamiento.

Gracias Papá, pero todo es gracias a ti y al señor Picoolo que insistieron mucho que siguiera con mis entrenamientos- dijo Gohan igual de agotado.

Los dos son muy fuerte yo espero llegar a ser igual de fuerte que ustedes- dijo muy feliz la hija de Gohan.

Gracias hija, por cierto has visto a tu tío Goten?- pregunto Gohan a su hija ya que no había visto a su hermano desde la mañana.

Me dijo que estaría entrenado con Trunks y Ryu y que regresaría en la tarde- dijo Pan recordando lo que su Tío le dijo.

Mientras que otra zona se encontraba 3 jóvenes terminando su entrenamiento se les veía muy agotado ya que estaba acostado en césped.

Bien, creo que por hoy es suficiente se nota que has mejorado mucho Ryu-dijo Trunks a un muchacho como de su edad, pelo color marrón y alborota más que Goku, ojos negros, vestía con un Gi amarillo con una cinta negra en la cintura, debajo lleva un camisa de mangas cortas negra que resalta sus músculos, unos guantes tipo mitón negros y una botas negras con detalles en rojo.

Gracias Trunks, pero tú y Goten siguen siendo muy fuertes- dijo Ryu algo cansado por el esfuerzo.

Bueno es para tanto, además tú también eres igual de fuerte, por cierto Trunks como esta Bra- pregunto Goten a su mejor amigo ya que no había a Bra en buen tiempo.

Bueno está bien entrenado como siempre con Papá dice que por ningún motivo va dejar que Pan le gane- dijo Trunks algo molesto por la actitud de su hermana.

Después de que Goku Regresara de entrenar con Uub hubo muchos cambios en la vida de los guerreros Z, Goku y Vegeta descubrieron que podían aumentar su poder de Súper Saiyajin usando una magia muy antigua que los supremos Kaio había descubierto esto consistía en canalizar toda la energía en su ser permitiéndoles mantener ese poder en su estado base, Gohan al ver ese poder busco una forma de elevar su poder también realizando un entrenamiento extremoso en la habitación del tiempo el cual dio frutos ya que su poder de Saiyajin se convino con su estado Místico, su apariencia era del estado base pero emitía un aura blanca, a este nuevo poder se denominó como Saiyajin Místico por el supremo Kaio sama de 15 generaciones atrás, en ese tiempo el Maestro Roshi nombro a Krillin como su sucesor y abrió la escuela Tortuga en un pequeño poblado cerca del Monte Paoz conocido como Villa Kokkara donde sus 2 mejores estudiantes son Ryu y su hija Marón.

Mientras nuestros héroes de los 2 universos disfrutaban de vidas en algún lugar del Futuro para ser más preciso en Ciudad Toki Toki, en los cuarteles generales de la patrulla del tiempo se encontraba la suprema Kaio Shin del tiempo revisando que todo estuviera en orden y con ella estaban sus 2 mejores patrulleros.

Esto es muy extraño, hace mucho que no sabemos de Towa y sus secuaces- decía la diosa del tiempo.

Puede que estén planeando algo- dijo un joven musculoso de peinado de punta color negro, ojos del mismo color vestía con una camisa sin mangas color roja muñequeras del mismo color, una pantalonera beige y unos tenis blancos.

Tal vez, pero es mejor mantenernos alertas- dijo otro joven también musculoso de cabellos lilas, ojos azules, vestía una camisa sin mangas negra, pantalón gris, cinturón azul con una hebilla plateada y botas amarillas en su espalda lleva un espada.

Pueden que tenga razón Mirai y Goten, pero por ahorra tomemos un descanso- dijo la suprema Kaio Shin del tiempo.

La patrulla del tiempo se había formado debido a los constantes intentos de Towa y Mira por cambiar la historia, la suprema Kaio Shin al ver que Trunks no podía con los constantes ataques convoco a Goten y le dio el poder para viajar el tiempo así podría junto con Mirai Trunks hacer la fusión y formar a Gotenks para detener al mal, las cosa parecen estar bien en la línea de tiempo pero que nadie sabe es que cierto rey del mundo de los demonios junto con su hermana y cuñado planean algo terrible, algo que se relaciona con las esferas del dragón.

 **Hola, este sé que me ausente mucho la razón es que tuve algunos problemas que me desmotivaron para escribir y agregando que tuve un bloque mental no me surgían ideas para continuar las historias, estoy de vuelta y tratare de actualizar no muy seguido pero lo hare, espero que le guste esta nueva historia así que nos leemos pronto.**


	2. capitulo 1: Entrenamientos

**Capítulo 1: entrenamientos y un plan maligno.**

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde la reunión que hubo en casa de los Son, todos seguía con sus vidas como de costumbre el trabajo, la escuela y las quejas de algunos por el tránsito, en un zona un poco aleja de la casa de los Son se encontraban Trunks y Goten realizando su entrenamiento, durante este tiempo ambos empezaron a notar un cambio en el aumento de su fuerza y de su poder, lo cual para ambos fue una gran satisfacción ya que muy pronto todos podrían ver a un Gotenks nuevo y mejorado.

\- Eso todo lo que tienes Goten, tal parece que sigo siendo el más fuerte de los 2- decía Trunks mientras esquiva una serie de puñetazos que le daba Goten, iba vestido con su playera azul marino que decía capsula, unos pantalones negros, muñequeras rojas y sus típica botas amarillas.

\- No te creas tan listo Trunks, esto aún termina- decía Goten mientras le propinaba una patas en la cara a Trunks que lo mando estrellarse contra una rocas, esta vestido con su clásico dogi naranja, el cual tenía una cinta negra, muñequeras y zapatos del mismo color.

Luego Trunks se reincorporo fue su turno para atacar nuevamente era una explosión de golpes, patas y técnicas espaciales por parte de ambos, después de un rato ambos terminaron rendidos por el esfuerzo así que tomaron un descanso para recuperar fuerzas.

\- Bien, tal parece que el entrenamiento está dando frutos en muy poco tiempo podremos pedirle a Wiss que nos entrene- dijo Trunks muy satisfecho con los resultados obtenidos.

\- Eso espero, oye notaste que nuestros padre y mi hermano están más activos que nunca, el día de ayer note como sus ki se elevan al máximo- dijo Goten.

\- Si lo note, incluso mi padre dijo ayer "que por nada del mundo dejaría que Kakarotto y su mocoso me superen"- dijo Trunks recordando lo que dijo su padre.

Después de ese comentario ambos rieron para seguir un poco más con su entrenamiento, mientras tanto en el Templo de Kami sama se encontraba Goku y Gohan hablando con Picoolo para ver si les podría prestar la habitación del tiempo.

\- Entonces que dices Picoolo nos dejaras usar la habitación del tiempo- pregunta Goku al Namekusein.

\- De acuerdo pero quiero sean muy cuidadoso y no causen desastres, además quiero comprobar los resulto que tenga Gohan- dijo el antiguo dios de la tierra.

\- Muchas gracias señor Picoolo y le aseguro que ver a mis avances en un combate entre usted y yo- dijo Gohan muy feliz por la idea ponerse a prueba con su maestro.

Mientras Padre e hijo entrenaban en la habitación de tiempo Vegeta lo así en su preciada cámara de gravedad esto lo decido Goku para que no hubiera más roces entre él y Gohan, pero no era los único también Pan y Uub entrenaba para mejor como guerreros Z.

Nadie podía negar que los Saiyajin eran adictos a la lucha y que tenía un deseo de superación por ser más fuertes y creían conocer todo sobre los 12 universos pero lo que no sabían era que el universo 9 era una especie de universo alternativo al de ello en el cual no existe Bills y ni Frezer había revivo para cobrar venganza, este universo Goku, Vegeta y Gohan habían conseguido un poder más grande que la fase 3 del súper Saiyajin, por medio de una magia muy antigua que había sido descubierta por Kishibito y el antiguo Supremo Kaio sama la cual consistía en acumular el poder en punto específico del ser esto les permitía mantenerse en la fase 1 del SSJ pero con una aura blanca como la pureza, el antiguo Kaio sama llamo esto como súper Saiyajin Místico ya que les daba la misma fuerza que tendría Gohan en su estado Místico y para obtenerlo tuvieron que someterse a un ritual muy largo pero al final valió la pena.

En una zona rocosa del Monte Paoz se encontraban 3 jóvenes para ser más específico 2 chicos y una muchacha los cuales miran como 2 de los 3 Saiyajin más fuerte estaban en un combate de entrenamiento el cual era muy parejo ya que los 2 se esforzaban al máximo eran nada más y nada menos que Goku y Vegeta.

\- Vamos Kakarotto esto lo que tiene, me estoy comenzando aburrir insecto- decía vegeta mientras lanzaba esferas de energía a su oponente, estaba vestido con su traje azul marino pero sin su armadura, sus guantes y sus botas blancas.

\- Apenas estoy calentando Vegeta, apenas comienza lo bueno de este combate- decía Goku mientras esquiva todo los ataque con la tele trasportación, vestía con una camiseta dogi azul, pantalones amarillos con una cinta blanca en la cintura, muñequeras rosa, y zapatos negros.

\- Parece que mi Padre esta ganado este duelo, no hay duda de que sigue siendo el más fuerte de los dos- dijo Goten **(esta vestido igual que en el universo 7).**

\- Claro que no Goten, mi Padre se ha esforzado mucho incluso le puede ganar al tuyo- decía Trunks muy molesto **(también esta vestido igual que en el universo 7 solo que las muñequeras son color amarillo fuerte).**

Mientras Goten y Trunks discutían, Bra mira muy detenidamente el combate entre su padre y el Sr. Goku, estaba vestida con top sin mangas de color rosa bajo, un short negros, guantes blancos y botas como la de Vegeta, su cabello corto lo traía recogido en una cola de caballo.

\- "Mi Papá y el Tío Goku son igual de fuertes, es por eso que yo también debo de esforzarme al máximo para estar a su nivel"- pensaba mientras seguían mirando el combate.

En otra zona un poco alejada de ahí se encontraban Picoolo y Gohan también realizando un combate de entrenamiento, en el cual los 2 chocaban y crean explosiones de nube de polvos de ella salió Gohan el cual fue atrapado por un brazo largo de Picoolo estrellándolo contra una roca en la cual siguieron con el combate hasta que se hizo polvo y solo quedo la parte donde estaban parados agotados por el esfuerzo.

\- Te felicito Gohan, no hay duda de que eres un digno hijo de Son Goku- decía Picoolo al que fue su alumno.

\- Gracias Sr. Picoolo, pero todo esto es Gracias a usted porque si no me hubiera insistido en seguir con mis entrenamientos no tendría el nivel que tengo ahorra- decía Gohan con típica sonrisa de los Son **(esta vestido como la resurrección de Frezer solo que los pelos de punta).**

\- Me alegra oír eso, por ciento hace un par de días te note muy pensativo e incluso nostálgico- pregunto el Namekusein a su alumno.

\- Si, estaba pensando en Mirai Trunks hace tiempo que no sabemos de él y la verdad es que lo extraño- dijo Gohan con nostalgia.

\- Ya veo no me sorprende ya tú y él se hicieron muy buenos amigos en tiempo de los juegos de Cell.

\- "Mirai amigo que lo estarás haciendo, que ha sido de tu vida- pensaba Gohan mientras veía al horizonte.

Mientras esto pasa en los 2 universos, en mundo de los demonios un lugar oscuro y tétrico donde habitaban toda clase de demonios, en un castillo se encontraba Dabura que después de recuperar la razón escapo de paraíso y regreso al mundo de los demonios para seguir con su mandato, pero en el fondo tenía un odio terrible a los Saiyajin por haberlo mandado al paraíso y convertirlo en un amante de las flores, pero en estos momento se encontrar en su trono esperando la llegada de su hermana la cual lo ayudaría a vengarse de ellos.

En ese momento llegaron Dark Towa y su esposo Mira los cuales estaban muy interesados en el plan que tenía Dabura y en el involucraba la exterminación de la patrulla del tiempo.

\- Muy bien hermano ya estamos aquí, ahorra dinos cual es famoso plan que tienes en mente- dijo Towa a su hermano.

\- Si cuñado explícanos, ya que dijiste que nos beneficiaria a nosotros también- dijo Mira algo impaciente.

El rey del mundo de los sonrió de forma malévola y dijo – muy simple lo que haremos en revivir a Demigra el dios de los demonios y para eso necesitamos las esferas del dragón del universo 7 y del universo 9- dijo Dabura dejando muy sorprendido a Towa y Mira pero a la vez muy interesados en es plan.

 **Hola a todos, me da gusto que le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta historia la cual se pone interesante, quizá algunos no sepan pero esta historia tiene algunos elementos de los videojuegos de Dragon Ball los cuales son Dragon Ball Final Bout, DBZ Infinite World, DB Xenovers, Héroes y Online, espero que se de su agrado este capítulo, bueno nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
